Pérolas, Ouro e Rubis
by Hi-chan
Summary: Fay prefere os rituais tradicionais. Kurogane não concorda. KuroFay


**Disclaimer:** CLAMP manda, nós obedecemos (?).

**Avisos:** Spoilers o suficiente pra te estragar metade das surpresas se você não leu da saga de Acid Tokyo em diante.

_Esta fic é inteiramente dedicada à Sweet Pepper do meu coração palpitante 8D Afinal, não teria existido se não fosse por ela, desde o comentário avulso no MSN que causou o surto de inspiração, passando pela betagem e encorajamento e terminando na ajuda da escolha do nome XD_

_Francamente, o que eu fiz nessa joça? XD_

**Pérolas, Ouro e Rubis**

Por Hi-chan

"Eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Kurogane em casamento."

Ao mesmo tempo em que Kurogane não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, uma parte sua argumentava que ele não deveria estar tão surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Não quando vinha _daquela _pessoa.

Quase conseguia sentir todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçando, como um gato raivoso – ainda que costumassem compará-lo mais com um cachorro bravo- e sua visão se encheu de fantasias de assassinato.

A raiva cega que crescia nele devia ter ficado evidente, e o fato de ter começado a desembainhar a espada talvez tivesse contribuído, porque _ele_ virou o rosto de leve para Kurogane e sorriu.

(Aquele sorriso era novo e o ninja não estava completamente adaptado a ele ainda. Era comprido, como a maioria dos que ele dava, os lábios finos se esticando até formarem uma longa linha rosa pálido no rosto do outro. Não continha toda a malícia que antes costumava ter, mas isso se devia ao fato que ela havia, muito teimosamente, se mudado para o único olho dourado restante. O olho que parecia querer funcionar por dois agora, expressando tão claramente para Kurogane o que a dupla anterior escondia com tanto afinco. Era difícil se adaptar a ver sinceridade naquele rosto, mas Kurogane admitia, meio mal humorado e a contra-gosto, que preferia assim. Estava ficando tudo bem.)

E Tomoyo-hime sorriu também, a traidorazinha. Mais uma vez ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso, mas era uma pessoa sempre cheia de emoções fortes esperando para explodir, então, óbvio ou não, seu sangue sempre fervia.

"Essa criança…" A princesa falou com lágrimas (falsas, ele tinha certeza) se formando no canto dos olhos. "… está crescendo maravilhosamente…"

Não foi muito fácil tirá-lo do aposento. Kurogane fez questão de gritar, ameaçar e ser violento de maneira muito teimosa, mas os esforços conjuntos de Souma e Fay o arrastaram para fora da pequena sala de conferências de Tomoyo. A risada cristalina, uma mistura de satisfação e zombaria, os seguiu durante todo o caminho.

Quando Souma fechou a pesada porta atrás deles, Kurogane só tinha o sorriso sereno de Fay para olhar, por isso utilizou-se da sua expressão rabugenta mais bem aprimorada e partiu pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

Sabia, pelo som dos passos de borboleta, que o mago vinha atrás dele.

(Na verdade, para alguém sem qualquer treinamento de infiltração, Fay era muito bom em se esgueirar e esconder sua presença. Por ter uma capacidade superior, afinal era seu "trabalho", Kurogane não tinha problemas em localizá-lo. Um dia, talvez, ele até admitisse para si mesmo que fazia questão de sempre conseguir localizar a presença de Fay. Ia além da sua paranóia natural, que o fizera ficar especialmente de olho na maior incógnita daquele grupinho que a Bruxa das Dimensões havia montado. Depois de Outo procurava sempre ter uma parte da sua mente ciente de Fay, por razões que ele preferiu ignorar por muito tempo.)

"Ne… Tomoyo-hime terminou por não me responder…" O loiro falou casualmente, após um tempo andando.

"Cala a boca, mago estúpido." Bufou o ninja, sem parar de marchar. "Quando eu acho que está melhorando, vai e me solta uma dessas novamente."

"Mas eu estava falando sério. Por isso pedi para Tomoyo-hime, na falta dos seus pais, como seria apropriado."

"E QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE PEDIR MINHA MÃO PRA QUEM QUER QUE SEJA, COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA DAMA?" Ele virou para gritar com o outro, olhando-o pela primeira vez desde que haviam saído da sala.

Fay sorriu calmamente, esticando a mão para pegar o braço mecânico de Kurogane, encostando os metálicos nós dos dedos suavemente em seus lábios. "Entendo. Preferia que eu pedisse diretamente a você?"

Queria puxar o braço para trás com violência, mas não conseguia. Uma pequena, porém surpreendentemente forte, parte sua insistia que aquele braço era dele.

"Eu não prefiro nada e você sabe disso." Falou num tom baixo e perigoso. Fay levantou o único olho para ele, sem se mover.

"É a solução perfeita. Nós vamos ter que estar sempre juntos de qualquer forma, não é?"

Kurogane sentiu uma pontada de culpa, como sempre sentia em relação àquele assunto, e a ignorou, como sempre fazia também. "Só pode estar brincando, mago." Grunhiu.

Finalmente o loiro soltou seu braço, que ele imediatamente escondeu dentro da capa negra. O outro parecia pensativo. "Acho que chamar sua refeição de 'esposa' deve ser de mau gosto mesmo."

"SÓ DE PENSAR EM ME CHAMAR DE ESPOSA JÁ É DE MAU GOSTO!" Gritou, o sangue subindo à cabeça (Não que 'refeição' fosse de alguma ajuda para o seu orgulho). O mago sorriu para ele novamente, um alongamento suave dos lábios que transmitia afeição para todo o rosto delicado.

(As reações não eram mais extravagantes e cheias de comportamento carnavalesco, e mesmo que, no fundo, no fundo, ele apreciasse e se divertisse de leve com as maluquices do mago, sabia também que apreciava que ele não mais se forçava a uma alegria fabricada. Essa apreciação estava muito mais próxima da superfície do que a anterior.)

"Acho que chamar de marido não faria muita diferença, nesse caso…"

Uma coisa não havia mudado, ele nunca sabia quando Fay estava brincando ou não.

"Mesmo que essa idéia não fosse absurda, o que é, quando tudo isso terminar e o universo voltar ao seu eixo, cada um de nós vai voltar para seu próprio mundo." Ele havia recomeçado a andar, mais uma vez sem parar para esperar o outro.

"Eu não tenho mais mundo." A voz de Fay não soava nem triste, nem feliz. Kurogane não sabia se o vazio era pior. "Ou melhor dizendo, o que costumava ser o 'meu mundo' ¹ não existe mais."

Sentiu que o outro havia parado de andar e, contrariado (ou não), parou também.

"O que me resta agora é uma promessa silenciosa, feita em Tokyo e repetida em Celes." Uma força invisível, sobre a qual o ninja não queria pensar muito, fez com que ele se virasse e ficasse de frente para Fay. O loiro mais uma vez pegou a mão metálica, dessa vez colocando-a em cima do seu tapa-olho.

"Não há necessidade de idiotices. Estas mãos já são suas." Kurogane passou a mão de metal suavemente pelo tapa-olho. Do topo até o final. "Os votos já foram feitos." Confessou para ambos, e levantou o pulso do outro braço até a altura do rosto de Fay.

Este o olhou com aquele amaldiçoado olho dourado que valia por dois (três, dez, mil!) e com ele disse tudo que queria. Agradecimento, alívio, admiração e… algo mais sobre o qual eles nunca falaram, o que nunca diminuiu sua presença. Segurou o pulso com os dedos finos e gelados.

Quando as presas brancas peroladas romperam a pele delicada do seu pulso, Kurogane teve o vago pensamento que aquela era a troca de alianças mais estranha que já havia presenciado.

¹ Se é o verdadeiro Fay, Ashura ou Celes… fica a cargo de vocês imaginarem. Yuui não me permitiu ir tão longe assim na sua mente D8


End file.
